


Emotions

by DDDaisy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Normal Life, Romance, Sexual Content, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDaisy/pseuds/DDDaisy
Summary: Halle went home late and saw Mello whom she hadn’t seen for a month. Mello seemed to show his displeasure with indifference or for Halle’s indifference.
Relationships: Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fictions for this pairing is an enjoyable and hard process. It took me a few weeks to complete this story. Adult content is contained in my work, but it’s not what I write for.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Death Note or its characters. I won’t make a profit out of this fiction.

The bathroom door opened. With a white bath towel around his waist, Mello wiped his hair which had turned dark blonde from being wet as he walked out of the bathroom covering in a lot of water vapor. Just after the shower, he felt his throat damn dry, so he went into the kitchen and had himself a glass of water, taking the chocolate he didn’t finish from his jacket pocket. He was very tired from not sleeping well for a few days, even though the shower had relieved some of the fatigue. He glanced at the wall clock. The hour hand and minute pointer pointed to 12 at the same time. He hesitated for a moment, but decided to go to sleep in the bedroom first because he felt his eyelids started to droop. Just then he heard the sound of opening the door. He went to the entrance and saw Halle standing in the doorway, carrying several different colored shopping bags in one hand, and unbuttoning the trench coat he had never seen before with the other hand.

Halle turned back, being surprised to see Mello with a towel around his waist. The scars on his face and neck looked a little blurred in the dim light. She raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously, as she said with a smile in the corner of her mouth: "Even if you have not seen me for a month, you don’t have to greet me like this, do you?"

"I just got a shower." Mello said as his eyes shifted unnaturally to the other side.

Halle was a little uncomfortable with his gentle tone. She gave a suspicious glance at him and thought he had something to tell. But Mello just stood there in silence, staring at her. Halle hung her trench coat on the hanger in the living room. "Put some clothes on, anyway." Halle reminded him as if ignoring Mello's gaze, and went into the bedroom with shopping bags.

Mello grunted his agreement and followed Halle into the bedroom.

Halle stood in front of the bedroom mirror as she held a black wool dress and placed it in front of her body, looking herself in the mirror. Then she turned to Mello and asked: "How about this dress?" Does it suit me? "

Mello murmured so softly that Halle couldn't hear what he was saying.

Halle put the black dress in the closet and picked up a goose-yellow shirt from the bag. "Does the shirt of this color look great?"

Mello sat by the bed as he put on his pajamas pants rather than expressed his opinions about her new dress.

Halle titled her head to look at him in thought for a moment. Then she sighed as she put down his shirt, and walked to Mello. She bent down, magically taking out a pair of new sunglasses from her back, and putting it on him. Mello was surprised by Halle's unexpected behavior, instinctively trying to take off the sunglasses, but Halle stopped him. Halle grabbed his hands, looking at his face. "I knew this type would suit you when I saw it.” Said Halle. “You look nice.”

For a split second, Halle swore she saw what could be called “shyness” on Mello's face. But in the next second, she heard Mello’s slightly disgruntled words. "I thought you were working overtime again."

"What?" Halle was momentarily at a loss for words, unable to keep up with Mello's thoughts.

She didn’t come to understand until Mello broke away from her, placing the sunglasses on the bedside table.

"Is that why you didn't want to talk?" She frowned and sat down next to Mello. She was frustrated with Mello's insecurity about not being valued. "Near gave us a day off. I went shopping with my friends." Halle added: "Female friends."

Mello snorted, avoiding her eyes, as if he was unsatisfied with her explanation: "I didn't know the shops were closing so late now."

"We went to the cinema after shopping." Halle said and rolled her eyes, "Are you interrogating me?"

"I’m not." Mello, with his hands back on the bed, seemed unconcerned to gave a glance at Halle. "I dare not interrogate the SPK lady." Mello accentuated “SPK”.

Halle narrowed her eyes, pretending she neglected Mello’s unreadable emotion and unreasonable behind his ludicrous poker face. "Do you think I should tell you my agenda earlier ?"

Mello shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

"But you didn't tell me yours. I didn’t know you'd be back today." Halle sulked for his react as she turned around to stand up. Suddenly she felt two powerful arms wrap around her waist as the man's naked chest pressed against her back that heat reaching her through her shirt. Mello rested his chin on Halle's shoulder as his warm breath hit Halle's neck and his hair tickled her. She stared for a while. With her lips curling, she slightly turned her head as she raised her right hand to to gently stroke Mello's messy bangs.

"Such a special way of greeting..." She was interrupted by Mello's movements.

Mello placed his mouth on Halle's neck, finding the sensitive spot on her neck with precision and skill, and sucked gently. At the same time, he moved his hands up to Halle's chest and eagerly began to unbutton her shirt. Perhaps it was Mello’s anxiety that the process of unbuttoning appeared to be extremely slow. Halle, gasping gently, tried to get back under Mello's shackles and grabbed Mello's arms with both hands. Their foreheads met as their eyelashes were touching. Mello was looking at her with tired and longing eyes.

Mello moved forward, pressing his lips against Halle's. His hand continued his previous movements as he unbuttoned all the buttons on Halle's shirt, pulling the collar of her shirt down along Halle's arms. Halle broke their lips’ contact and stretched her arms backward to let him take off her shirt. Mello leaned forward as Halle naturally fell back onto the bed. He laid on top of Halle, kissing her chin and neck, as one hand slid to her chest and reached into black embroidered cups cloths. With the strength of Mello's hand grew, Halle moaned his name and closed her eyes as her hands involuntarily wrapped Mello's neck. Mello kissed down along Halle's neck as he moved his body. He licked Halle's plump breasts as he unzipped Halle's pants and put his hands into her panties without hesitation. Halle couldn't help but shudder as sudden touch made her feel a surge of electricity passing through her body. She opened her eyes abruptly and pushed Mello's chest . Mello instantly lost his balance and toppled over onto the bed. She swiftly climbed out of bed and picked up her shirt tossed aside. Mello raised himself on his elbows, looking at her in disbelief.

"I’ll take a bath." Halle shrugged her shoulders and said apologetically.

However, Mello looked like an unfulfilled cat in desperate need of reassurance. She bent over and cupped Mello's face in her hands, giving him a peck on the mouth . "I can't sleep well without a shower, you know." Halle looked into his eyes sincerely and thought for a while. She suggested with a smile: "Shall you take a bath with me?"

Mello frowned and lay back, turning his head to the other way. "I already had a shower ." He muttered.

"Just give me a moment." She slipped quickly into the bathroom as her slippers clacked on the floor.

Mello moved toward headboard and had his head resting on the pillow, staring sideways at the dimly lit bedside lamp. Soon there was the sound of water splashing from the bathroom. He took the sunglasses Halle had bought for him, and scrutinized them for a while, remembering that at the store he had seen this type which was not exactly cheap, at least for him. He carefully stowed the sunglasses in the drawer of the bedside table. He reached under the pillow, touching a foil-wrapped condom that he had placed here.

Since he hasn't slept at home for nearly a month, he thought the bed at home was more comfortable. _What Halle called "a moment" must have been no less than an hour._ He said to himself. He knew too well about this woman's persistence in taking bathing as much as her perseverance in her life and career.

The sound of water was a like Lullaby as Mello could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He imagined that how funny dark circles he would see on his face if he looked in the mirror right now.

His mind came to a standstill slowly. Mello fancied he might have heard the sound of Halle turning the faucet off, then the room went quiet. He tried to open his eyes as he realized he was still alone in the bed. When his eyelids drooped again, he heard hairdryer working in the bathroom. He knew Halle had to dry her hair before going to bed. But the though was drifted away in an instant like a feather blown by the wind. He closed his eyes as his breathing gradually became even.

A rustling noise beside Mello made him snap his eyes open. Halle, leaning over the bed, noticed Mello's movements. She was cover with a blanket, with a book in her hand. Mello, fresh from his sleep, was looking at her with the innocent and confused eyes of a child exploring the world. Halle smiled at him and said softly, "Go to sleep. You look so tired. I'm reading for a while."

"You told me to wait a moment, didn’t you?" Said Mello in a hoarse voice, turning over to change his posture and lying face-down on the bed.

"You’d better sleep. Can't you wait for tomorrow?" Halle advised.

Mello propped himself up with his elbows, glancing at her, then lowered his eyes uncontrollably toward the sheet. He struggled to look up at Halle again, and lowered his eyes unconsciously again.

Halle could see that Mello was having a fierce battle of ideas. Mello was very tired, but he didn’t want to give up what he hadn’t finished since he had been waiting until now. _He won’t stop till he gets there._ When Halle was about to speak, she noticed that Mello's face suddenly widened in front of her. He gently bit her lips, as he quickly put his tongue into Halle's open mouth, pressing his body solidly against Halle's body.

"It seems that one instinct prevails over another one." Halle grinned as she tucked the hair on her cheek behind her ears, shifting her hips to lie down. Mello straddled her, his hands securing her wrists to her sides. Halle looked at the wrists clenched by Mello on her sides, and looked up at Mello's face, as Mello looked down at her with the eyes of a panther.

"It's rare for you to lie down obediently."

"I'm afraid you'll fall asleep if you are not on top." Halle said jokingly, smirking.

Mello snorted and buried his head in Halle's neck, licking and nibbling at her. He released Halle's wrists and focused on undoing Halle's pajamas, his hands roaming over Halle’s body. When touching the end of Halle's thighs, he found that there was no covering called underwear there.

"A cunning woman." He blew his breath into Halle's mouth, repeating in his mind what he had known about this woman for less than 24 hours after they met.

Halle put her hands on Mello's waist and pulled his pants down as Mello searched on the bed with his hands.

Halle watched him slyly as he open the condom wrapper with teeth. "I wonder which of us is more cunning? " She giggled.

Mello expertly spread Halle's thighs with his knees and slid into her. Halle narrowed her eyes as she wrapped around Mello’s neck with arms, groaning with Mello's rhythmical thrusting. Mello moaned lowly in her ears from time to time. Halle felt their bodies both gradually changing and couldn’t help crying out. Mello let out a low and loud moan as he collapsed on her. They were still joined as Mello continue swaying at a low speed. The room echoed with the sound of the pair’s heavy gasping. Halle lay in bed on her back, staring at the ceiling, as Mello lay on his side, watching her face.

After some time, Halle fully calmed down and turned to Mello lying next to her. She saw that Mello was asleep, his blonde eyelashes fluttering with his breathing. There were still tiny beads of sweat on his nose.

"Definitely tired. " Halle said gently, dropping a soft kiss on Mello's bumpy left face.

"Have a nice dream, Mello." Halle whispered a word in his ear.


End file.
